I'm Afraid to Lose Him
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-4x09. Maintenant que le mot 'cancer' a été prononcé, Justin ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Brian.


Sommaire : Post-4x09. Maintenant que le mot 'cancer' a été prononcé, Justin ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Brian.

Pairing : Brian/Justin.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**I'm Afraid to Lose Him. **_

XXXX

*Cancer*.

Cancer des testicules.

_**Cancer**_.

Putain de cancer….

Ce mot le hantait depuis qu'il avait appris, depuis qu'il savait.

Il tournait en boucle dans sa tête, le narguant et le rendant plus fou à chaque minute qui passait.

Brian avait un _**cancer**_…

C'était ridicule et improbable et pourtant c'était bien là.

Brian aurait pu avoir tout autre chose, allant de la maladie la plus bénigne à la plus grave, au HIV mais c'était un putain de cancer qui risquait de l'emporter…

Justin tourna légèrement la tête et observa Brian qui, pour le moment, dormait sans problème.

Oui mais voilà il y avait encore 1h à peine, son homme était en train de se vider dans les toilettes !

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu comme épreuves il fallait qu'ils subissent *ça* !

Il se passa la main sur le visage, essayant de calmer tant bien que mal son angoisse.

Il l'avait dit à Brian, il ne le quitterait pas, il n'allait pas pouvoir se débarrasser de lui comme ça, s'il avait son mot à dire il ne le quitterait jamais.

Mais ça…

Ce mot était synonyme de souffrances et parfois de mort et c'était une réalité qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter, une réalité qu'il ne serait peut-être jamais prêt à voir en face.

Bien sûr la mort avait déjà plané sur leur couple et les deux semaines qu'il avait passé dans le coma après l'agression avait été comme une espèce d'électrochoc pour tous les deux mais là la situation était différente.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la brutalité de l'agression passée, là la maladie s'emparait de Brian de façon insidieuse et terriblement fataliste.

Justin essuya rageusement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Il ne pleurerait pas, pas maintenant, parce que s'il le faisait ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Brian et en ses capacités à se sortir de cette merde…

Et Brian allait bien sortir de ce putain de merdier !

Comme pour se rassurer il porta de nouveau son regard sur cet homme fier et beau puis glissa tendrement ses doigts sur sa peau fine.

Il se surprit à sourire.

Brian avait été la bouffée d'oxygène qui lui manquait dans sa vie, celui qui l'avait révélé à lui-même et au monde entier par la même occasion.

Justin été gay, avait presque toujours su qu'il l'était mais Brian Kinney avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Ses doigts quittèrent le visage mal rasé pour aller se glisser le long de son torse, en s'arrêtant près de son cœur.

Le jeune blond refusa de penser à la possibilité que ce cœur qui battait énergiquement pouvait, un jour, cesser de fonctionner.

Il posa alors son oreille à l'emplacement du cœur de Brian et se senti soulagé de l'entendre marcher aussi normalement.

Déposant un baiser, il murmura.

-Je t'aime Brian Kinney.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Justin ?!

Le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant ces paroles des plus romantiques.

-Je m'assure que tu es bien là Brian.

-Bien sûr que j'suis là mon Ange !

Les paroles étaient sans doute un peu brusques mais l'étreinte qu'il resserra sur Justin prouvait bien qu'il était touché par l'attention.

-Je peux même te prouver à quel point je suis présent Sunshine ! Ramène ton petit cul !

-Non Brian mais c'était bien essayé.

Justin ne voulait pas parler de maladie, ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente diminué, et si faire ses blagues salaces comme à son habitude pouvait le rassurer alors bien sûr qu'il allait le laisser dire.

Il se tourna dans les bras de son homme, le regarda un long moment avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime Brian Kinney, plus que ma vie et tu vas vivre tu m'entends ?! Tu vas vivre et tu vas battre cette saloperie !

Brian, à cours de mots, s'empara de la bouche de son compagnon dans un torride baiser, se demandant une fois de plus comment il avait pu être assez con pour croire que Justin le quitterait une fois qu'il apprendrait pour sa maladie.

Ce n'était pas encore un 'je t'aime' mais ce baiser était sa déclaration pour son Sunshine, après tout tout le monde savait qu'il était plus à l'aise avec les gestes qu'avec les mots et Justin était mieux placé que quiconque pour le reconnaître.

-Bien chef !

Il sourit devant le sourire angélique du blondinet, il avait enfin réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et si ça devait être par des étreintes fougueuses soit….

/

Justin avait hurlé avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui.

Le cancer était en rémission et tout allait bien.

Soulagé décrivait à peine ce qu'il ressentait même s'il n'était pas aussi vocal que Justin sur le sujet.

Il ferma les yeux, resserrant son emprise sur le jeune homme, et se remémora avec émotion les quelques semaines de calvaire qu'il avait… qu'ils avaient dû vivre.

Les rayons, les nausées, les migraines et puis l'amélioration de son état, les sorties à nouveau et puis l'amour…

L'amour de Justin autant physique que moral.

Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à dire les trois mots magiques au jeune homme mais il savait déjà qu'ils étaient présents au plus profond de son cœur.

Après une dernière caresse passionnée, il se détacha.

-Allez viens on va fêter ça comme il se doit !

Justin avait les yeux pétillants comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis cette merde.

-On va au Babylon ?!

Brian, tout sourire, répondit à l'évidence.

-Bien sûr qu'on va au Babylon mon Ange ! Il faut que tout le monde là-bas constate que le Roi de Pittsburgh est de retour !

-A condition que sa Majesté reparte avec moi !

Ils partagèrent un de leurs regards puis Brian fit descendre ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour celer le pacte.

-Deal Mr Taylor !

Tous deux avaient l'esprit plus léger et étaient prêts à attaquer ce qu'une soirée au Babylon signifiait….

Alcool, danse, drague et baise !

La vie était de nouveau très belle !

XXXXX


End file.
